parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Meet Polka Dots!/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Meet Polka Dots!. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Polka Dots: Hello!, I'm Polka Dots! *Blue: Today, I'm With Polka Dots!, Because Me, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Learning About Having Imaginary Friends! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *Polka Dots: Me, Too! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Polka Dots: Oh, Boy! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue and Polka Dots: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles!, Hi, Polka Dots! *Steve: We're So Excited to Play With You, Polka Dots! *Polka Dots: Oh!, Thanks, Guys! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Imaginary Friends, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure! *Polka Dots: Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Hey!, Look!, It's My Anteater, Horace! *Blue: Oh!, Hi, Horace! *Sprinkles: Uh..., He Doesn't Talk! *Steve: No!, But He Likes to Do Stuff! *Blue: Wow! *Sprinkles: Hey!, How About Horace's Lunch Time? *Steve: That's A Great Idea, Sprinkles!, Come On!, Are You Hungry, Horace?, Okay!, Let's Go! *Blue: So, Steve is Giving Horace His Favorite Food! *Steve: (Sniffs), (Sighs), Chocolate Pickles Due!, With Extra Tomatoes! *(Steve Stirring Chocolate Pickles Due with Extra Tomatoes) *Steve: Here!, Try It! *(Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters Eating Chocolate Pickles Due with Extra Tomatoes) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Mmm! *Sprinkles: So, What Do You Think? *Little Bill: Mmm!, That's Good! *Blue: Aw!, Thank You! *Steve: Okay, Mr. Horace!, 1 Bowl of Chocolate Pickles Due, With Extra Tomatoes! *(Horace Eating Chocolate Pickles Due with Extra Tomatoes) *Polka Dots: Hey!, He Likes It! *(Horace Eating Chocolate Pickles Due with Extra Tomatoes) *Steve: I Love Playing Restaurant With My Good Friend, Horace! *Sprinkles: Me, Too! *Polka Dots: Me, Three! *Blue: Hey!, Guess What! *Sprinkles: What Is It, Blue? *Blue: I Know What Polka Dots and I Are Gonna Play Today! *Little Bear: You Do? *Blue: Uh-Huh! *Oswald: What Are You and Polka Dots Gonna Play Today? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Me, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue and Polka Dots are Gonna Play Today!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game. *Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need For Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *(Notebook Friend dancing) *Sidetable: Hey!, Nice Dancing, Notebook Friend!, Well, Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *Steve: Who's That? *Sidetable: Oh!, This is Notebook Friend!, Hi!, Wanna Play With Me? *Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *Steve: Yeah!, Sure!, We'll Play With You!, Oh!, You Can Write All Your Clues in Me!, Well, That is A Great Idea, Notebook Friend! *Polka Dots: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: You're Welcome, Polka Dots! *Lofty: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue, Sprinkles, and Polka Dots: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles and Polka Dots: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Me and Polka Dots are Gonna Play Together! *Polka Dots: Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles and Polka Dots: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *April: Yeah! *Polka Dots: Where is It? *Duck: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Steve: And It's On This Arrow..., Pointing Up! *Henry: So An Arrow Pointing Up is Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know What Friend We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook Friend! *Steve: Our Notebook Friend!, Hello!, Hi, Notebook Friend!, We're Gonna Draw The Clue, You Know!, Okay! *Blue: So..., Up! *Steve: Let's Draw An Arrow For Up!, There, Up. *Blue: Okay!, So Our First Clue is Up!, What Could Me and Polka Dots Play Today, With Up? *Wendy: Maybe You and Polka Dots Can Go Up! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Polka Dots: Bye, Notebook Friend!, Adiós! *Blue: Hey, Guys! *Sprinkles: That Sounds Like Blue! *Steve: Come On! *Blue: Share Your Blocks, Polka Dots! *Polka Dots: Thanks, Blue! *Steve: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Polka Dots! *Sprinkles: We Just Found Our First Clue! *Blue: You Did? *Polka Dots: Wow! *Steve: Thanks!, Ooh!, I Wonder If Horace Was Taking A Nap!, I'll Be Back! *Blue: Okay! *Slippery: It's Time For The Rescue Team! *Blue: Hey!, That Sounds Like Slippery! *Polka Dots: Come On! *Blue: Hi, Slippery! *Slippery: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Polka Dots!, Hi, Everyone! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Slippery! *Slippery: I Dressing Up!, I'm Gonna Play..., The Rescue Team! *Sprinkles: Wow!, Rescue Team! *Slippery: But, I Need A Friend To Be On The Rescue Team With Me! *Blue: Hey!, Maybe Me, Polka Dots, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Be on Your Rescue Team! *Slippery: Oh!, Great Idea, Blue! *Polka Dots: Do You Wanna Be in Our Rescue Team? *Beast: Sure! *Sprinkles: You Do? *Blue: Oh!, Great! *Slippery: Come On, Rescue Team! *Kipper: So, Slippery Wants To Be A Firefighter! *Slippery: But, You Need A Costume, Too! *Maisy: If Slippery Gonna Dress Up As A Firefighter To Play Rescue Team. *Slippery: What Should We Wear? *Franklin: Police Hats! *Blue: Yeah!, We Can Wear These Hats and Dressed Like Police Officers! *Sprinkles: Firefighters and Police Officers Are All Rescuers! *Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Oinking) *Slippery: Look, Officers!, I Think We Can Rescue From That Tree! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Grab The Pig From The Tree) *Slippery: Oh!, Thank You!, (Oinking), Thank You! *Polka Dots: We Did It! *Slippery: Great Work, Officers!, Hey, Guys!, Thanks For Letting Us For Help! *Blue: You're Welcome, Slippery! *Slippery: She's A Good Friend! *Blue: Yeah!, I Like Rescue Team! *Sprinkles: Me, Too! *Polka Dots: Me, Too! *Tickety: Oh, No! *Blue: Uh-Oh!, That Sounds Like Tickety! *Sprinkles: Come On! *Blue: Hi, Tickety! *Tickety: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Polka Dots!, Hi, Everyone! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Tickety! *Tickety: I Lost My Number 3 Under The Bed!, and I'm A Little Scared To Go There Alone! *Blue: Oh!, It's Okay, Tickety! *Polka Dots: Maybe We Can Go Under The Bed With You and Use This Flashlight to Find Your Number 3! *Tickety: That's A Great Idea, Polka Dots! *Blue: Can You Help Us Find Tickety's Number 3 Under The Bed? *Pablo: Of Course! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts